Let's Talk: Death Battle
by Shadowjab17
Summary: Hello there,and welcome to this little chat about the difference between "hating" and "disagreeing" on Fanfiction. Today we are talking about an author called The Ender Defender and his story Death Battle! Please enjoy this little bit of education and have a nice day.


So why are you here? To listen to my side of the story? To judge me? To get a laugh? Well, I accept any answer, but you may be wrong. You see I am writing this to showcase the difference between "hating" on a fic and "disagreeing" on a fic. Hating as we come to know here on Fanfiction, is when you simply hate a story or some part of it. This term is typically used when someone gives no factual string of evidence as why a fic is bad and are just stating her hateful emotions.

An example: "This story sucks. The author should drink bleach."

Now, a disagreement is when someone hates on a story, BUT presents an argument. It can be simple as saying that a character's hair is green, when a simple bit of Google research will show that the character's hair is supposed to be turquoise. With this example, you can easily see how a disagreement is different from a hateful comment. You also see how different a disagreement can be solved than how a hateful comment would be. Research involved with a disagreement can lead to a debate. A debate occurs when both sides of the disagreement say otherwise to each other and a resolution is not imminent. A debate is when both sides present their argument and poke holes in each other's statements.

An example: Let's go with our earlier sentence. Let's say I state that a character's hair is green, when a simple bit of Google research will show that the character's hair is supposed to be turquoise. However, I present the fact that in the original pilot of the series, the character did in fact have green hair.

Both sides continue until one of three results occur. One result, is that neither side can agree and either get a 3rd party to decide, or they go separate ways to debate another day. The second result is that one side surrenders to the other's argument. The final result is the worst. This result occurs when one side doesn't respond positively to another's argument and flees the debate. This can be simple as disagreeing without possessing strong evidence, and then being caught in the act. The reaction would be yelling and repeating sentences to make their side more agreeable in their mind, when in reality they are just screaming. It can also occur when instead of presenting facts, you make claims and get puffy like a child. This is a typical reaction with younger children as they lack the maturity to participate in a debate setting.

For example: You tell your 3-year old child they cannot have candy before bed. You say that the dentist said it was causing tooth decay and it was not healthy. And then the child just has a fit, crying and wailing about saying it is not fair.

I recently found out that an author here on Fanfiction could not distinguish "hating" from "disagreeing". On one of his stories, _Death Battle!_ , I commented heavily about my distaste and gave several holes in his conclusions about how certain fights would go down. The one he commented back on was about a battle he did between Zuko from Avatar The Last Airbender, and Vegeta from the Dragon Ball series. I commented about his bias and how the match itself was nothing close at all in terms of comparing the abilities and limits of both characters. This is our conversation.

Author's reply: "I was not downplaying dbz. I never ONCE downplayed them! DBZ is literally one if my favorute animes. The reason these characters dont "obliterate" others-for example Vegeta and Zuko-is because if i did, the fight would only be about 2 seconds long. And wheres the fun in that? I hope you can see my rrasoning and i hope we can move past this -sincerely: The Ender Defender"

My refute- "You didn't really defend your research at all. How did you not downplay DBZ? Tell me. Don't just say you never did. Also, you actually say you are downplaying the battles by saying this, "The reason these characters dont "obliterate" others-for example Vegeta and Zuko-is because if i did, the fight would only be about 2 seconds long. And wheres the fun in that?". If Vegeta obliterates,he obliterates. Simple. It also doesn't have to be 2 seconds. Vegeta may completely r,but he can take his time by letting Zuko think he has a chance. Don't use your limited imagination as an excuse. Write the battle out like it should be and don't be biased. Also, I like how you don't mention any of the other battles where you had DBZ characters lose to less-than-planetary fodder. You know what, go find SethTheProgrammer on YouTube. He knows DBZ. He basically presents proof of the sheer power characters in DBZ have in several videos, however I suggest his Debunk videos as they are very good at showcasing facts and proof in them more so in my opinion. Have a nice day.".

The vulgar reply- "Look, im sorry i made you butthurt and that your obviously mentally challenged to not be able to read my rrasoning. I get it "If their dbz, they automatically win" Oh, and if i had a "limited" imagination, as you claim, then i would have made the fights shorter then they are. Guess what, you dont have to read. Just go back into your mother's basement and learn how to be nicer :) "

Afterward, he blocked me from further comments. I simply wanted facts and evidence to back up his argument. In the end, I won the little debate. My opponent copped out with a few insults with nothing but the claims on his back. This ultimately showed the immaturity of the author, and even made me feel uncomfortable about their attitude. I've even posted my first unfiltered thoughts about it on my profile page about how that was not how you do a debate.

The biggest factor that made me post this, was the fact that I had just become aware that I had been listed as a hater by the author along-side two others who had only given disagreements like I had. I was unsure if they have gotten into debates with this author before and were also blocked from communications afterward. I also am dissatisfied about how he ultimately decided to close his Fanfiction after declaring that I, **DeadAliveManiac** , and **KingofBlacks** were the sole reason. After looking through the comments, I came to the conclusion that the author was one that could not handle negative criticism in any way. Even if it was good negative criticism that exists only to better a writer. **The Ender Defender** was truly the loser of this _Death Battle!_. I believe that was quite a good lesson, and I sincerely hope someone will let that kid know what I've said here. Perhaps, he like many will start to learn.

This was **Shadowjab17** , and I hope you had a good time. Peace!


End file.
